Reflections From The Past
by tibar-rabit
Summary: JacobxEdward Jacob remembers events that never happen in his life time, who is that figure with him? who is his true love? Kind of AU, implied themes.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own twilight or the characters in this story unless stated otherwise but I doubt it, as I'm not good at that. Anyways there are two copies of the book at my house but sadly enough I do not own either of them._

_Two bodies moving against one another under the light of the new moon. Both moving into an intricate dance pattern at the rhythm of pants, moans and whispers. Golden topaz eyes reflecting into brown eyes, with emotions unable to describe by mere words. Whispers of promises and hopes surrounding the dancers. And in the distance a voice calling 'Jacob, wake up, wake up'_

"Jacob WAKE UP!" someone called

"Five more minutes please," Jacob mumbled before trying to go back to sleep

"Get up now, you are going to be late to your new school," that same person said with a bit of anger in his voice.

'New school?? Oh that's right I transfer to Bella's high school' he thought. Putting all thoughts about the dream in the back of his mind, he got up from the bed and started to get ready for school.

When Jacob arrived at school he realize that Bella was nowhere insight. His mind started to recall the dream, but he had a feeling it was more like a memory from long ago rather than a dream. Everything about the dream was fuzzy but the light reflecting on those golden eyes. The eyes in his dream seem familiar but he could not remember where he seen them.

He was completely focus on the golden eyes that he did not notice the presence approaching until he heard a voice call " What are you doing here, mutt?"

He turned around to face the owner of the voice while answering with a growl "waiting for Bella and you to arrive, Leech." Now he could see Edward, the person who disrupted his thoughts, and next to him stood the reason he was here, "Bella! My dad finally allowed me to transfer to this school, now we can hang out more often!" Jacob said, purposely ignoring the glare Edward was sending him. "Ok, Bells lets go to class," Jacob started to drag Bella to their first class with Edward glaring at Jacob all the way to the classroom.

When lunchtime came around everyone, sitting at the same table as the Cullen siblings could feel the tension around them. Even though the vampire siblings were getting use to sit in close proximity to humans, who did not know their secret, sometimes they had hard time suppressing their urges to give in and get a drink, this was new to them. Well, it was in very rare circumstances when they came up face to face with werewolves and even a rarer event having a werewolf sit at the same table as them having a glaring competition with one of their brothers.

Edward and Jacob seem oblivious to the tension they were raising among the humans and vampires, and in between them Bella sat the unfortunate bystander to their hate, being ignore in her futile attempt to distract them from each other. Jacob in the middle of the staring contest grew distracted by the golden eyes that were glaring down at him. Jacob never before had realize how Edward eyes were a golden topaz color and while he observed, he could not shake the feeling that it was not the first time that he drown in those eyes, but decided to ignore the feeling as to not loose the competition.

After a while of being ignored, Bella decided that it was time to put a stop to the contest between two of the important males in her life. Also she had to break the news to Edward, that tonight she was going to stay at home. Knowing Edward, he would probably not like to visit her. Charlie had decided to invite one of his friends home for dinner, Billy, along with his son, Jacob. She had the feeling that her father was trying to set her up, but for what she had no idea. Lately Charlie had been acting suspicious and seeing how he suddenly he invited his friend did nothing to get rid of this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Trying, but seeing how miserably her attempts to distract the boys from each other were failing, she decided to wait until she obtained their undivided attention of both boys.

The opportunity arrived at the end of the school day, when she inform Edward that she could not spend alone time with him because of previous engagements. He replied that he would not mind having to put up with moronic mutts and their family. And maybe even

help in the preparations for the night. Of course they did not know it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
